Buskers
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Sewoon hanya berjalan pulang dan melewati rute berbeda dari biasanya, berhenti untuk melihat pertunjukan pemusik jalanan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sewoon tidak mengerti, kenapa temannya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kim Jae Hwan. Tag : Kim Jaehwan, Jung Sewoon, Produce 101 Season 2 (saya tahu summary nya kacau)


.

Buskers

('Individual Trainee' Kim Jaehwan x 'Starship Trainee' Jung Sewoon)

 _BlueBerry's 16th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Sewoon hanya berjalan pulang dan melewati rute yang berbeda dari biasanya, ingin menghabiskan waktu pulang dari hari terakhir sebagai murid sekolah menengah dengan santai. Pertunjukan dari pemusik jalanan menarik perhatian Sewoon karena melihat si pemusik menggerakkan jemari untuk memetik senar gitar, salah satu instrumen yang diminati dan cukup dikuasai oleh Sewoon. Sebelumnya Sewoon pernah melihat beberapa pertunjukan jalanan, tapi menurut Sewoon ini adalah pertunjukan musik jalanan terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau tidak, dia melihat pertunjukan semenarik ini pada sisi jalanan (bukan acara musik di televisi yang tentu lebih diperhatikan dan tidak hanya dipandang remeh oleh orang lain).

Bukan maksud Sewoon untuk mendengar pembicaraan si pemusik dengan seseorang yang merupakan temannya, hingga mengetahui nama si pemusik juga perguruan tinggi tempat si pemusik dan temannya belajar. Sewoon juga bukan tipe orang yang senang melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang, tapi sore itu dia memutuskan bahwa dia ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi dimana si pemusik belajar. Temannya mengernyit saat Sewoon mengatakan dirinya sudah memutuskan ingin kuliah dimana (mereka membicarakan ini beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Sewoon masih berujar bahwa dirinya tidak yakin ingin melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi), dan mengatakan bahwa Sewoon menyukai orang itu setelah mendengar cerita Sewoon tentang si pemusik.

Nama si pemusik adalah Kim Jae Hwan, membuat Sewoon kesulitan untuk menemukan orang yang dimaksud karena nama keluarga maupun namanya begitu umum di Korea, hingga Sewoon memutuskan menyerah setelah puluhan menit berusaha mencari. Sewoon tidak memiliki pengalaman menyukai orang lain, selain Ibu maupun anggota keluarganya yang lain. Jadi, Sewoon tidak mengerti bagaimana temannya bisa menyimpulkan dia menyukai Jaehwan hanya karena Sewoon mencari nama 'Kim Jae Hwan' pada media sosial, mencari tahu perguruan tinggi tempat Jaehwan kuliah, ingin mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tersebut, juga ingin melewati jalanan yang sama pada sore lainnya. Sewoon bersikeras kalau dia tertarik pada musik Jaehwan, bukan dia menyukai Jaehwan (bukan berarti Jaehwan itu buruk, tapi Sewoon tidak berpikir dia menyukai seseorang saat ini).

Sewoon tidak yakin apa yang dia harapkan, setiba di perguruan tinggi untuk melakukan ujian masuk. Pandangan Sewoon sepenuhnya fokus pada ponsel untuk membalas pesan penyemangat dari beberapa temannya, tidak ada temannya yang melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi ini sepertinya . . .

'Bruk' Adegan tabrakan seperti dalam drama menghentikan kegiatan Sewoon, menghembuskan nafas lega sewaktu menyadari ponselnya tidak terlepas karena benturan ringan. Beruntung, dirinya maupun orang yang ditabrak –atau menabraknya- bukan orang dengan keseimbangan buruk dan hanya mundur satu langkah karena tabrakan kecil itu

"Maafkan aku" Keduanya berujar pada waktu yang sama, mengucap perkataan yang sama pula. Sewoon tidak ingin membuat kesan buruk, apalagi sampai memiliki musuh, pada hari yang bahkan belum bisa disebut hari pertamanya. Dan, dia beruntung karena orang di hadapannya bukan orang menyebalkan yang menunjuknya sebagai satu-satunya yang salah dalam insiden ini

"Ah, aku yang salah karena berjalan terburu dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Maafkan aku" Ujar orang itu yang membuat Sewoon melihatnya dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menolak permintaan maaf itu, tepatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena bukan hanya orang yang memiliki kesalahan. Mulut Sewoon merapat setelah melihat wajah orang itu, menahan dirinya agar tidak mengatakan 'oh, kau si pemusik keren', jadi Sewoon hanya melontarkan senyum sopan pada orang di hadapannya

"Ini salahku, aku hanya memperhatikan ponsel sedari tadi. Maafkan aku" Sewoon memang bukan tipe orang yang menjerit histeris sewaktu melihat penampilan artis favoritnya, tapi dia merasa kagum dengan dirinya yang bicara menggunakan nada biasa cenderung sopan dan ramah. Bisa menjadi lebih kagum, saat tahu ekspresi yang dipasangnya begitu tenang dan hanya mengulas senyum sopan seperti orang asing yang ingin meninggalkan kesan baik pada pertemuan pertama (hal menyedihkan karena itu memang benar dari sisi Jaehwan)

"Hampir semua orang tentu merasa gugup untuk melakukan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, jadi bukan hal yang salah untuk mendapat pesan penyemangat dari teman-temanmu" Balas Jaehwan

"Apakah aku terlihat begitu canggung disini hingga Sunbaenim langsung mengetahui bahwa aku ingin mengikuti ujian masuk disini?" Tanya Sewoon

"Dan, apakah aku terlihat begitu tua bagimu, hingga kau langsung memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sunbaenim'?" Pertanyaan Jaehwan dibalas dengan Sewoon yang merapatkan mulutnya, kembali menahan dirinya dari mengatakan 'aku tahu kau kuliah disini dari pembicaraanmu dengan temanmu, beberapa pekan yang lalu, jadi pasti kau adalah seniorku'

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki maksud seperti itu" Bantah Sewoon dengan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya karena merasa canggung, membuat Jaehwan tersenyum karena ekspresi tidak nyaman Sewoon yang dianggapnya lucu

"Bukan masalah, aku memang senior satu tahunmu. Kau bisa mengatakan padaku, kalau mendapat kesulitan saat berada disini, seperti . . . meminta tolong untuk diantarkan ke ruangan tempat ujian masuk, mungkin?" Tawaran Jaehwan dibalas Sewoon dengan menggerakkan tangan sebagai gestur menolak, tidak ingin merepotkan senior-satu-tahunnya

"Sunbaenim sedang terburu, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagipula, aku bisa bertanya pada mahasiswa lain atau petugas, kalau aku memang kesulitan menemukan ruang ujian" Balas Sewoon

"Kau yakin? Universitas ini tidak sekecil toko klontong Tuan Park" Sewoon meloloskan tawa ringan karena candaan yang dilontarkan Jaehwan, meski sebenarnya dia tidak mengetahui siapa Tuan Park. Mungkin, Park Seong Woo si penjaga sore-malam dari minimarket yang memiliki jarak lima ratus meter dari sekolahnya, atau Tuan Park lainnya memang memiliki toko klontong di sisi jalan yang tentu tidak sebesar Kampus ini

"Aku cukup yakin, terima kasih untuk tawarannya" Respon Sewoon, menyisakan senyuman dari tawa ringan yang sebelumnya dia lepaskan. Bahu Jaehwan terangkat dengan acuh, tidak mempermasalahkan penolakan Sewoon

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa lagi, saat kau diterima. Semangat untuk ujiannya" Tangan Jaehwan menepuk bahu Sewoon untuk menyalurkan semangat, sementara langkahnya melewati Sewoon dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Sewoon ingin mengatakan bahwa Jaehwan bukanlah alasan utama dia memilih melanjutkan kuliah di perguruan tinggi ini, tapi ucapan semangat dan tepukan pada bahunya menambah semangat Sewoon untuk melakukan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi ini.

Sewoon di hari ini tidak berbeda dari Sewoon di beberapa pekan yang lalu, menceritakan tentang harinya pada teman semasa sekolah menengahnya termasuk bagian percakapannya dengan Jaehwan yang dia ulang beberapa kali, namun mengernyit dan menolak pendapat dari temannya bahwa dia memiliki ketertarikan pada si pemusik jalanan. Sewoon bersikeras kalau dia hanya tertarik pada musik keren yang dilakukan Jaehwan, mengelak dengan mengatakan perasaan antusias dan senangnya karena berbincang dengan pelaku dari musik jalanan yang keren itu.

.

Jaehwan sudah menjadi mahasiswa selama satu tahun enam bulan, artinya saat ini sudah enam bulan dari saat dia bertemu dengan Sewoon yang hendak melakukan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Pertunjukan jalanan masih dia lakukan beberapa kali dalam sepekan, walau tidak rutin sampai tujuh kali dalam sepekan karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa. Dalam beberapa pertunjukannya, Jaehwan bisa menemukan Sewoon sebagai salah satu penonton walau si Jung tidak mengambil posisi di depan (pertunjukan jalanan yang dia lakukan tidak memiliki banyak peminat, jadi mudah untuk melihat orang yang berdiri pada sisi belakang sekalipun). Daripada, menyebutnya sebagai pengagum rahasia atau penggemar, Jaehwan lebih menganggapnya sebagai penonton, hanya kebetulan melintas dan berhenti sejenak karena ingin melihat penampilannya.

Kalau disuruh menyebutkan alasan Jaehwan mengenali Sewoon diantara sekian banyak mahasiswa yang berada di Kampusnya, Jaehwan hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengubah jawabannya pada setiap pertanyaannya. Alasan dia mengingat atau mengenali Sewoon : 'dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan', 'dia memiliki senyum sopan yang lucu', 'dia bisa menghargai musik dengan baik', atau setumpuk alasan lain yang membuat temannya mengatakan bahwa Jaehwan menyukai Sewoon. Jaehwan hanya membalas dengan senyum dan tangannya sibuk mengatur gitarnya, tidak mengiyakan juga tidak membantah kata temannya yang terdengar asal dan hanya melucu -kalau didengar oleh Sewoon-. Sama dengan Sewoon, Jaehwan tidak berpikir dirinya menyukai seseorang, tapi Jaehwan juga tidak merasa keberatan untuk menyukai seseorang seperti Sewoon.

Jaehwan melangkah pulang dengan rute yang biasa dia lewati, bukan jalanan besar yang padat dan membuatnya harus meminta maaf pada benturan kecil sekalipun dia bukan pihak yang bersalah. Hanya mengangguk singkat dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, kalau orang yang menabraknya malah memarahi dan berkata kasar . . .

"Ah, aku ingat dengan Sewoon" Gumam Jaehwan dengan senyum, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan si Jung yang terkesan seperti drama picisan. Hanya saja, tidak ada diantara mereka yang terjatuh dan menimbulkan adegan drama seperti saling menyentuh tangan hingga merasakan debaran asing, atau tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyulut api kemarahan hingga membuat hubungan love-hate diantara mereka

'Jreng' Jaehwan menghentikan lamunan untuk mencari asal suara, mungkin naluri sebagai pemusik yang membawanya mendekati sosok pemain gitar yang tengah menunduk dan mengatur gitarnya. Dia tidak merasa kalau dia sering memperhatikan Sewoon, apalagi hingga bagian detil seperti punggung atau bagian belakang kepalanya (Jaehwan memang tidak merasa melakukan itu, tapi temannya pasti menegur sewaktu dia memberi atensi pada sosok Sewoon di ruang pandangnya)

"Sewoon-ah" Si pemain gitar menghentikan gerakan dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya, Sewoon –si pemain gitar- tersenyum canggung sewaktu menemukan Jaehwan –orang yang memanggilnya-

"Wah, kau bisa memainkan gitar?" Tanya Jaehwan selagi menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sewoon yang mendudukkan diri pada bagian bawah tangga umum, menoleh ke atas untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang terganggu karena posisinya

"Aku hanya senang memainkan gitar" Sewoon bukan orang yang pesimis dan selalu merasa rendah diri, tapi mengatakan dirinya bisa memainkan gitar di depan pemusik jalanan handal seperti Jaehwan terkesan terlalu memuji diri sendiri

"Ini catatan untuk apa?" Bukan tipe Jaehwan untuk mengambil barang milik orang lain dan melihat seenaknya, tapi Jaehwan tidak sengaja membaca tulisan dari buku catatan yang ada diantara dirinya dan Sewoon

"Hanya lagu tulisanku" Sewoon berusaha membalas dengan percaya diri, walau gerakan cepat untuk menutup buku itu menandakan dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Musik yang dibuatnya masih terlalu biasa dibandingkan dengan musik yang sering Jaehwan tampilkan dalam pertunjukan jalanannya, tentu Sewoon tidak bisa memberitahukan lagunya pada Jaehwan dengan penuh percaya diri

"Kau membuat lagu?" Jaehwan bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu, bukan terkesan mengejek. Hal yang memiliki kaitan dengan Sewoon selalu memancing rasa ingin tahu Jaehwan, hanya beralasan bahwa Sewoon adalah salah satu penontonnya yang _kebetulan_ satu kampus dengannya

"Bukan lagu yang bagus dan keren, seperti biasa Jaehwan-Hyung tampilkan dalam pertunjukan musik" Balas Sewoon dengan nada normal, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jalanan sepi tanpa berani melakukan kontak dengan senior-satu-tahun di sebelahnya. Jaehwan tidak merasa ada yang salah dari sikap Sewoon, walau dia tersenyum tanpa alasan saat melihat Sewoon yang terus memperhatikan jalanan di depan mereka

"Orang lain mengatakan, hal yang paling penting dari sebuah lagu adalah si penyanyi. Lagu yang buruk bisa menjadi bagus karena orang yang menyanyikan, atau sebaliknya. Karena kau menarik, aku pikir lagumu juga menarik" Deham canggung dari Sewoon di sebelahnya membuat Jaehwan merasa dia mengatakan hal yang salah, tapi dia yakin sudah mengatakan dengan benar sewaktu memikirkan ulang tentang ucapannya

"Hyung ingin mengatakan, lagu yang Hyung tampilkan menjadi bagus dan keren karena Hyung memang seperti itu?" Alih Sewoon, merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung di sekitarnya. Padahal, Jaehwan di sebelahnya memperhatikan langit jingga dengan gaya santai tanpa kecanggungan

"Terima kasih, untuk pujiannya" Balasan Jaehwan membuat keduanya tertawa, bukan tawa keras yang membuat orang lain ingin melemparkan sesuatu pada mereka, hanya tawa ringan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan lainnya

"Aku pernah melihatmu menonton pertunjukan jalananku beberapa kali, tapi kau hanya berdiri di belakang dan tidak pernah memberikan bayaran. Aku berpikir, bahwa ini sedikit tidak adil" Sewoon melihat pada Jaehwan yang juga memperhatikannya, berusaha menebak arah pembicaraan si pemusik jalanan yang dikaguminya

"Untuk membuatnya menjadi adil, aku ingin melihatmu tampil pada pertunjukan jalanan saat kau memiliki waktu luang" Ujar Jaehwan yang direspon ekspresi berpikir Sewoon dan mengangguk setuju dari si Jung setelah beberapa saat, berusaha melakukan sepercaya diri mungkin karena tidak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan Jaehwan

"Padahal, kalau kau menolak usulan itu, aku ingin mengusulkan hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membayar penampilanku" Pandangan Sewoon, yang teralih untuk menyimpan gitar ke dalam tas khusus, kembali pada Jaehwan yang belum juga beranjak dari sisinya

"Berjalan . . . berjalan denganku di akhir pekan ini, mungkin?" Jaehwan mengucap ragu dengan senyuman canggung, membuat Sewoon melontarkan tawa ringan. Hampir membuat Jaehwan protes, sebelum melihat anggukan kepala Sewoon

"Aku pikir, melakukan keduanya juga bukan hal yang buruk" Ujar Sewoon yang dibalas anggukan menyetujui dari Jaehwan, keduanya tersenyum dan menempuh arah yang berbeda untuk pulang setelah pembicaraan itu.

Jaehwan pada hari ini masih sama dengan Jaehwan pada hari sebelumnya, masih Kim Jae Hwan yang melakukan pertunjukan jalanan saat memiliki waktu luang, masih Kim Jae Hwan yang bernyanyi dan memetik gitar dengan keren, masih Kim Jae Hwan yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu terhadap hal berhubungan Jung Sewoon, masih Kim Jae Hwan yang dikagumi oleh Jung Sewoon (rasanya, ada yang harus diralat pada bagian ini). Perbedaannya adalah, Jaehwan -yang biasa tidak begitu mempedulikan penampilan- kini menatap lama pada jajaran baju dalam lemari untuk memilih pakaian yang harus digunakan saat dia jalan bersama dengan Sewoon.

: Sewoon sudah menyerah untuk mengatakan dirinya hanya mengagumi si pemusik, bukan menyukai seperti yang dikatakan oleh temannya. Sewoon masih pemula dalam menyukai seseorang, jadi dia tidak yakin perasaan tidak nyaman sewaktu dekat dengan Jaehwan atau ingin melihatnya sewaktu Jaehwan tidak ada di area pandangnya adalah apa yang disebut tertarik padanya. Tapi, temannya mengatakan memang begitu, jadi Sewoon memutus sambungan telepon dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum dirinya tampil di pertunjukan jalanan dan jalan bersama dengan Jaehwan.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Niat awal pengen bikin fanfic Jonghyun-Jihoon, tapi yang kelar duluan malah Jaehwan-Sewoon (sebenarnya, aku masih belum nentuin siapa yang jadi uke-siapa yang jadi seme sih, tapi menurutku Sewoon itu manis). Kepikiran waktu ngeliat Sewoon yang muji penampilan Jaehwan di episode satu, dan ngeliat ulang hidden box mereka. Harusnya ini diposting kemarin, tapi karena masalah koneksi baru bisa diposting hari ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
